


3:29AM

by kaptivated



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Insomnia, Loneliness, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaptivated/pseuds/kaptivated
Summary: Saihara can't sleep.





	3:29AM

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3:29AM and I wrote this because I can't sleep and I'm lonely. It probably doesn't make much sense, I'm sorry, I'm tired.

Late at night, it's late at night, but the florescent light above the doorway sends a beam of white straight through Saihara's retinas. He stares with his eyes half-crossed, vaguely wondering how long it takes to burn them out.  
  
A police siren fades in from a distance. It's weird to remember that the world is out there and it's alive, it's breathing and now some crime has taken place not a mile away. It doesn't matter to Saihara, though. His eyes are drying out.  
  
If Ouma were here, he'd never let this happen. Ouma always goes to bed at precisely midnight, shuts off the lights and reminds Saihara on the living room couch to get some rest soon. Since Saihara feels guilty whenever he sneaks into their room a few hours later and accidentally wakes up his roommate, he tries to go to bed as soon as possible. Or if it's too late, he'll just pass out on the couch. He'd hate for Ouma to have a poor night's rest because of him.  
  
Why doesn't he just go to bed at a normal time like a normal person? He stays up late on his phone doing useless things, doing nothing at all. Scrolling through message boards and videos about character analyses and alternate endings and why he was such an interesting protagonist, it's all useless. It doesn't help him with anything. It definitely doesn't help him get sleep.  
  
Saihara should really get up and turn the lights off so he can stop burning his eyes out and get some shut-eye, but his body won't move. Sometimes he enters this weird state where he's half asleep, half awake, and then morning comes and he feels less rested than he did before. Sometimes he has strange dreams about things he didn't know he was thinking about.  
  
_A dream where Ouma packs his things, smiling as he jumps out the window with a cheerful, "Goodbye!". Saihara looks out and sees his apartment sinking into a tumultuous ocean of blood, behind him are suddenly the voices of the victims crying out. Why didn't you try harder to find the truth, Saihara? Why are you such a fucking coward? Look, look, this blood on your hands, it's come to claim you next. His windowsill is a podium, the black and white judge sitting before him. Play the game, Saihara._  
  
_It's strange and bizarre as most dreams are, nonsensical and still terrifying, and Saihara usually wakes with Ouma gripping his hand and holding his eyes._  
  
Good. You're awake _, his expression sighs as his eyebrows relax and a faint smile tugs at his lips._ I'm right here.  
  
Saihara doesn't want to sleep yet. He's tired and his eyelids are failing him, but he doesn't want to sleep yet. Ouma will return home from his trip tomorrow. Saihara wants to stay awake until then. He can't bear to be alone in this room when the dreams start to seep in again.  
  
When? When...? Ah, Ouma forgot to say what time. Sunday, Sunday, what time? Please come back soon.  
  
"I don't want to be alone," his weak voice squeezes out. It's all dry, he should get a drink. Ouma would probably get one for him, if he were here. Hand him a bottle of Panta as a joke and then switch it for some ice water. Saihara would probably spill a little in his tired daze and apologize to the air.  
  
Saihara has to be at Danganronpa tomorrow. Legal forms and shit. It's in five hours now, he was supposed to get a healthy eight hours tonight. He told Ouma he would take better care of himself. Messed up again.  
  
He has to go. Ouma will be disappointed if he doesn't. Even if Saihara's the one that ended the game, it was Ouma that really wanted it.  
  
Saihara falls asleep with the lights still on. He dreams about seeing Ouma again when he wakes. He'll come back, won't he?


End file.
